


Home

by Snow_White_9999



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_White_9999/pseuds/Snow_White_9999
Summary: Steve vuelve al presente después de descubrir algo en el pasado: ya no es su lugar en el mundo. Pero en un presente sin Tony ni Natasha, dos de sus mejores amigos, ¿qué puede hacer? Aunque pasó algo importante durante su ausencia.¿De verdad han muerto?





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Este fanfic lo subí previamente a Wattpad con mi otra cuenta, bajo el nombre de yukishindouesugi. No tuve beta reader así que los comentarios con correcciones se agradecen. De no ser así, no pasa nada. Disfruta, es todo lo que pretendo :)

**Home**

Steve miró a su alrededor, contento de haberse topado con la plataforma encendida. Se suponía que, para empezar, el punto más al futuro al que podía viajar, era desde uno en el que la plataforma existiera y permitiera así también enviar a gente por el tiempo, así que fue agradable comprobar que tenía un momento al que volver.

En silencio, bajó los tres peldaños que separaban esta del suelo. Reconoció el hangar del complejo de los Vengadores, así que supuso que había calculado bien: él se había marchado cuando el sitio acababa de ser destruido por el Thanos del pasado, y supuso que tantos daños no se podrían reparar inmediatamente. Así pues, se acercó al ordenador de la plataforma.

Un año para él en el pasado, dos en el presente. Tenía que haber vuelto al minuto y jamás lo hizo, aunque siempre era mejor tarde que nunca. Se preguntó por un instante si por eso la plataforma estaba encendida, aunque suspiró, suponiendo que no. No lo dijo con palabras, pero esperaba que sus intenciones hubieran calado a Bucky lo suficiente como para que este evitara que fueran en su búsqueda.

Aunque estaba claro que no lo habían hecho, así que se había hecho entender.

Quitándose el traje cuántico, lo dejó sobre unas cajas, y echó a andar vestido de civil. La distribución del complejo reconstruido parecía casi la misma, y al ser de noche, podía curiosear con calma; pero aun así, miró al techo con precaución.

-¿Friday?  
_-¿Sí, capitán Rogers?_ – Steve aguantó un suspiro de alivio, pero emitió una sonrisa en su lugar.  
-¿Dónde están los vengadores?  
_-Durmiendo, son las cuatro de la mañana_. – Steve asintió.  
-Claro, eso lo imagino, pero quiero decir, ¿están todos en sus cuartos de siempre?  
_-Sí, todo en su lugar. Quizás debería ponerle al día, hace mucho que no le vemos por aquí. Al menos a usted._  
-¿A mí? ¿Acaso se ha paseado por aquí otro Steve? – Sonrió con diversión.  
_-No, aunque ha sido bautizado otro Capitán América._  
-Sam, espero. – Casi pudo sentir a la IA asentir.  
_-Así es, Sam Wilson es ahora el Capitán América. Con el apoyo de todos, por más que se queje Tony._  
-Ya, imagino que no le gustará que otro que no sea yo… – Steve perdió la sonrisa y la voz, confundido, al entender lo que había oído. – Perdona, Friday, ¿puedes repetir eso último que has dicho?  
_-Digo que Sam es un buen Capitán, por mucho que se queje Tony._  
-¿Tony? ¿Qué Tony?

-_Stark_

Steve sintió un golpe fuerte en el pecho desde dentro.

-Friday, no… no tiene gracia. Tony está muerto. – La pausa de la IA antes de responder se le hizo eterna.  
_-No, no lo está. Es una de esas cosas por las que debería ponerse al día. ¿Quiere que despierte a la agente Romanoff?_

Steve volvió a notar un golpe, y esta vez tan fuerte, que se apoyó en una pared. ¿Acaso la IA le estaba vacilando como una retorcida broma del millonario? ¿Acababa de decir Friday que Nat y Tony estaban vivos?

-¿Nat está viva?  
_-Sí, así es._  
-¿Dónde está?  
_-En su cuarto, durmiendo._  
-¿Y está su cuarto en el mismo sitio que hace un año?  
_-Así es, Capitán._

Steve corrió desesperadamente por los pasillos, en dirección al cuarto de la pelirroja. Él devolvió la gema y ella seguía muerta, ¿por qué ahora no lo estaba? Tenía que ser una broma, pero por si acaso, decidió comprobar si era verdad. Llamó de manera acelerada a la puerta con el puño varias veces, respirando agitadamente.

Nat abrió de sopetón, alarmada y medio vestida, probablemente porque si la despertaban así, era porque pasaba algo. Nada más verle, se quedó boquiabierta, y él hizo lo mismo.

-¿Steve?  
-Nat…

Ambos vengadores se abrazaron con fuerza, rompiendo a llorar ella casi al instante. Steve la apretó tan fuerte que se preocupó de romperle algo mientras las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos; la pelirroja, su hermana de otra madre, estaba muerta. Se había muerto, así que ¿cómo podía no haber muerto? Clint dejó bien claro lo que había pasado en Vormir.

-Dios, Nat, estás viva, ¿cómo es que estás viva?  
-Lo mismo podría decirte, idiota. – La mujer rio un poco, llorosa, cogiéndole las mejillas. – Sigues tan afeitadito, mírate. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Ya pensábamos que no volverías jamás.  
-Yo… Yo pasé un año en el pasado, quería ser feliz, no quería… – Steve suspiró, abrazando a su amiga de nuevo. – No quería pensar que no había intentado ser feliz. Vivir una vida plena. Pero no salió bien. – Natasha le frotó la espalda con las manos, sonriendo aliviada.  
-Vale, un año en el pasado, ¿dices? Aquí han sido dos, así que tenemos que ponernos al día. Vamos, aprovechemos que es de noche, serás todo mío. Te invito a un café. Vas a flipar cuando te cuente mi versión de la historia.

Café en mano, sentados ambos en la cocina común de los vengadores, Steve suspiró. Le costaba un poco organizar su explicación, aunque ya la había pensado muchas veces; todo estaba bien atado, hasta que había visto a su amiga con vida. Al final, y tras pensarlo largo y tendido, asintió, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella esperaba ilusionada, radiante y sonriente, a que él empezara su historia.

-Pues, eh… supongo que te contaron lo que pasó hasta que yo me fui. – Natasha asintió.  
-Sacaste el cuerpo de Tony del campo de batalla– relató ella –, Thor cogió las gemas, te las pusieron en una maleta, funeral, plataforma, y puf, desaparecido para siempre. – Asintió. Steve la imitó, mirando su café.  
-Pues verás, después del… después del funeral, yo– carraspeó –, esa noche había estado pensando. Tony pasó cinco años creando una familia, y aunque no tuvimos mucho trato, sé que él fue feliz. Y pensé también en que Peggy había sido feliz toda su vida, casada con… con Sousa, y yo odiaba el presente. Así que me dije, ¿por qué yo no?  
-Y fuiste de nuevo a los cuarenta.  
-Dos meses después del final de la guerra, sí. – Asintió. – Fui a ver a Peggy después de devolver las gemas. Supuse que, si teníamos en cuenta que había desaparecido en el mar, cuadraría que hubiera tardado tanto en volver. Pero, como es lógico, quiso contarle a Howard que había vuelto. A todo el mundo, en realidad.  
-Imagino que no le dejaste. – Steve asintió de nuevo.  
-No quería cambiar este presente. Fue este presente el que me hizo querer volver al pasado, así que poco sentido tenía que lo cambiara mucho. Me hice documentación falsa, quería ser yo el marido de Peggy. Empezamos a salir, me prometió que no diría nada a Howard…  
-¿Pero? – Murmuró la pelirroja, bebiendo café. Steve suspiró.  
-Pero no quería mentirle. Así que le dije que mi otro yo estaba congelado, y dónde. No sabía muy bien quién me había encontrado, si Tony con notas de Howard, o un tercero, así que a ella le pedí que guardara el secreto hasta el 2011. Nos mudamos a las afueras, pero mi cara aún era muy reconocible pese a la euforia de la guerra ganada. Así que apenas salía, todo estaba a su nombre por si acaso, y eso pronto… pasó factura. No podíamos ir a bailar, no podía ayudarla con la compra, y yo tampoco podía acabar mi licenciatura de bellas artes. Lo intenté a distancia unos meses, pero al ir a mi segundo examen, pese a ir con una mascarilla, casi me pillaron. Me empecé a poner paranoico, no querer ni deber cambiar nada es… difícil.  
-La relación se torció por tu hermetismo.  
-No era hermetismo, es que… – Decepcionado, el rubio la miró a los ojos. – En la guerra, conocí a la guerrera. Y después de esta lo seguía siendo, pero no podía permitirme seguirle el ritmo. Ella era fuerza, y yo… yo solo quería paz. Una paz a la que jamás creo que me acostumbre. Ella me empezó a ver soso, yo vi que no teníamos apenas nada en común, salvo la admiración mutua que nos teníamos… La realidad nos dio en la cara. Nos queríamos, pero aquello fue un amor idealizado.

-Un poco como el síndrome de la enfermera, el ambiente de guerra os hizo creer que os habíais enamorado. – Asintió ella. – Lo siento mucho, Steve. – Murmuró, cogiéndole la mano. Él sonrió, agradecido.  
-Al menos lo intenté. El caso es que al final, estaba claro que no podía quedarme. Así que hice las maletas, me despedí de ella, y desaparecí. Y aquí estoy.  
-Una historia fascinante, desde luego. – Steve la miró de manera significativa; ahora era su turno. Ella se llevó la taza a los labios con una sonrisa enigmática. – Ya va, ya va, qué impaciente. Esto resulta más sencillo de lo que parece: la gema del alma aparece cuando un alma se ofrece para obtenerla. Así que, al devolverla tú, al cabo de un rato, no sé cuánto… yo volví a la vida en Vormir.  
-Debí haberme quedado, dios, yo…  
-Tranquilo, no pasa nada. No lo sabías. – Sonrió ella. – El caso es que por ahí había algunas cosas para sobrevivir. No de manera muy buena, pero en fin. Intenté volver, pero después descubrí que la plataforma ya no funcionaba. El caso es que, en 2014, Gamora apareció por ahí. Confirmaba el paradero de la gema del alma para jamás contárselo a Thanos, y me colé en su nave. – Steve asintió, atento. – Y ya dentro, logré llegar a un planeta donde llamé al cuerpo espacial Nova. Nébula y Rocket nos habían hablado de él, así que…  
-Usaste lo que sabías para pedirles transporte. – Ella asintió a medias, bebiendo más café.  
-Transporte tampoco. Al creer lo que les decía de viajes en el tiempo, me ayudaron. Y me instruyeron un poco. Ayudé en algunas misiones fuera del planeta tierra, y justo antes de que Thanos fuera allí a por la gema del poder, volví a la tierra.  
-¿Entonces por qué no apareciste después de la lucha contra Thanos? ¿O durante la misma?  
-Porque no quería cambiar nada, Steve. Se supone que yo debía estar muerta, no volver al presente del que salí. No quería que verme aparecer por el campo de batalla desatara la confusión, y costara alguna vida extra. O incluso que mi alma reaccionara con la gema del alma que teníais vosotros al acercarme. Era muy arriesgado.

Steve asintió. Se percató entonces de que la mujer parecía algo mas madura. Obviamente, si para ella, más que dos años, habían pasado unos cuantos más al repetir la vida desde el 2014. Ajena a sus pensamientos, prosiguió.

-Estaba allí cuando desapareciste. Y cuando no volviste a la plataforma. Supuse lo que había pasado, y al mismo tiempo lo tomé como mi propio punto de vuelta. Me acerqué a Bruce, Sam y Bucky, y les saludé. Deberías haberlos visto reaccionar, fue impresionante ver a Hulk llorar.

Steve tragó saliva, asintiendo. Supo que debió haber sido chocante para todos, pero especialmente para Banner. Pero también había algo que quería saber, y no quería preguntarlo. Nat debió intuirlo, porque volvió a sonreír con diversión.

-Tranquilo, ya llegamos a esa parte. Supongo que te lo ha dicho Friday, porque Tony no está aquí ahora.  
-¿Está muerto?  
-No, tonto. Digo aquí literalmente, sentado a tu lado cagándose en todo, o dios sabe qué. – Ella prosiguió. – Verás, Pepper contactó conmigo al saber que estaba viva. Al principio era como todo el mundo, quería saber por qué, y esas cosas. Pero entonces, mientras reconstruíamos el complejo, me dio plenos poderes sobre él. Ahora yo mando sobre los chicos.  
-Ajá. Gracias por ceder a Sam mi puesto, por cierto.  
-De nada. Supuse que no querrías que fuese Bucky, ese hombre ya ha luchado por varias vidas. – Steve asintió. – Pues bien, un día, me pidió que fuera a su casa. Tiene que ver justo con eso, me dio un escudo como homenaje, y yo se lo di a Sam. Lo vi útil, pero ella me discutía bastante. Hasta que un día, cuando te digo que me pidió ir a su casa, me llevó a su cuarto. Y ahí estaba Tony. – Steve se pegó más a la mesa, atento. – Estaba en la cama, pero con goteros, aquello parecía un hospital improvisado. Me enteré de que simplemente, y sin que ella lo supiera, Friday había inducido un coma a Tony por su estado crítico.  
-¿Me estás diciendo que lo enterramos en coma? – Ella se encogió de hombros.  
-Solo unas horas. Ella vio los mensajes que dejó en su casco y no había nada, pero vio una nota que decía “Friday, plan B” en su escritorio. Cuando todo el mundo se fue, gracias a dios, le pudo la curiosidad y le preguntó a la IA, y tuvieron que ir corriendo a por unas palas. Luego Cho usó la cuna de la vida para regenerar sus tejidos, y al final, Tony se fue recuperando. Pero no nos dijeron nada al principio para que pudiera recuperarse con calma.  
-Dios… está vivo.

Nat dejó su taza a un lado, y se levantó para coger a Steve por los hombros. Este había apoyado los codos en la mesa, y estaba llorando de alivio. Desde luego, de haber sabido que ni Tony ni Nat estaban muertos, no se habría ido a ninguna parte.

Ellos habían sido, en parte, uno de los motivos de su marcha. Haberlos perdido le pesaba demasiado; no era lo mismo fingir que podían vivir sin medio universo, a tener una vida de ningún tipo sin Nat o Tony. Encima, tendría que haber visto a la viuda y la hija de Iron Man seguir su vida sin él, y eso le dolía solo de pensarlo.

Pero la verdad era que, en el pasado, paranoia aparte, ya no estaba cómodo. No se sentía en su hogar ni en su propia piel, no ya solo porque su amor por Peggy había resultado una ilusión, sino porque el presente… era mejor. Había más entretenimiento; el mundo estaba mejor y más comunicado; la libertad era mayor; y había mucha concienciación para con el medio ambiente y los derechos de la gente. No quería enfrentarse al racismo de los cincuenta y sesenta, ni hacer la vista gorda ante hechos terribles como la guerra de Vietnam, o la guerra fría. Y además, en esa época, sabía dónde tenían a su mejor amigo. No dormía bien sabiendo que estaban usándolo como un arma, y que él no debía hacer nada. No era agradable sentirse atado por el futuro del que dependía su presente.

-Te olvidas de lo mejor, ¿sabes? Pepper no pensaba decir mucho a Tony, y se suponía que Tony tampoco quería decir que había “revivido”, pero resulta que el escudo que había enviado… era para ti. – Steve la miró, recuperando un poco la compostura. – Se delató porque se puso de morros al saber que no ibas a seguir siendo el Capitán América. E imagínate la que se lió justo después, cuando le dije que no habías vuelto ni lo ibas a hacer.  
-¿Lo sabe?  
-Pues claro. – Al ver que se encontraba mejor, se sentó, pero sobre la mesa, a su lado. – Se enfadó muchísimo, y me hizo prometer que la plataforma estaría siempre encendida, por si querías volver. Además, estaba empeñado en ir a buscarte.  
-¿En serio? – Sonrió, sin poder evitarlo. – Bueno, no le culpo. Soy el que más le cabrea desde siempre.  
-Así es, chico listo. Ha estado como loco desde entonces intentando encontrar en archivos históricos dónde te has escondido, para literalmente, y como él dice, “traerte a patadas”. Así que capi, estás en un buen lío.

Steve sonrió aún más, sin poder evitarlo. Tony estaba vivo, y además, como siempre. Asintiendo, miró a la pelirroja.

-Pues voy a hacerle saber que ya puede patearme. Voy a ir a verlo ahora mismo. – Ella miró al reloj de pared. Quedaba poco para que amaneciera.  
-¿Y si primero te duchas y cambias? De paso, saluda a los demás. Los dos sabemos que, en cuanto vayas a ver a Tony, no volverás, así que es mejor que todos tengan un pedacito de ti antes de eso.  
-Eso no te lo discuto. – Asintió él. – Vale, me quedaré un rato. Y después, a por Tony.  
-A por Tony. Así se habla.

Steve aparcó un poco lejos de la casa. No estaba seguro de si quería dejarse ver antes de acercarse; una parte de él quería sorprender más a Tony, y la otra, tener una excusa para salir corriendo si el mayor le perseguía de manera hostil: si no sabía dónde estaba el coche escondido, tendría ventaja.

Bajó del coche y se topó con la casa tal cual la había dejado años antes, cuando fueron a ver a Tony para preguntarle si se podía viajar en el tiempo. Era un lugar tranquilo, hogareño, y el lago daba el toque final a aquel idílico sitio. Parecía un instante de pausa y paz en un mundo caótico.

Hasta que oyó algo parecido a gritos, como de una discusión, en la casa. Extrañado, se acercó despacio, y enfiló el porche justo cuando Tony salía dando un portazo. Este se pasó las manos por el pelo, cogiendo aire, antes de girarse en su dirección. Y entonces lo vio a él, con un pie ya en el primer escalón.

Casi parecía sacado de un cuento. No había rastro de aquella extraña marca que había dejado en él el uso de las gemas. Era como si hubiera aparecido en un instante ajeno al tiempo. Tragó saliva, casi sin aliento.

-Eh… yo… hola. – Tony abrió mucho los ojos y algo la boca, bajando las manos. Parecía realmente sorprendido de verle, pero él se sintió incómodo; no había distinguido los gritos, pero sabía que no estaba allí en el mejor momento.  
-… Así… – Tony carraspeó, evidenciando que tenía la garganta algo irritada; probablemente de discutir. – Así que has vuelto. Sabía que no soportarías el pasado, por más que te quejaras de las tablets.  
-Bueno, es que un instante en el tiempo sin ti tampoco ayuda. Cuando no estás… es cuando uno se aburre.

Los ojos de Tony mostraron una leve chispa divertida, y de hecho, exhaló algo parecido a un bufido tipo risa antes de mirar al lago. Se apoyó brevemente en la barandilla del porche, y al final, tras coger aire durante unos instantes que se hicieron infinitos, se giró de nuevo hacia él. Steve subió los escalones que faltaban, y se acercó con prisa.

Ambos hombres se estrecharon en un abrazo ansiado; estaba claro que hacía mucho que lo necesitaban. Steve tocó la cabeza morena con su mano, solo para asegurarse de que no se alejaba del abrazo antes de lo que él necesitaba.

-Veo que tienes buen brazo, no has perdido tono muscular por una estadía prolongada en el pasado. Eso es bueno. Ya creía que no ibas a volver, a menos que fuera canoso y con bastón. – Steve se alejó un poco para poder mirarlo a la cara, aliviado. Dejó sus manos en la cintura contraria y sonrió con toda la alegría que le cabía.  
-Bueno, yo no contaba con que estarías a mi vuelta. Dicen que si te mueres, te mueres, ¿lo sabes? Deberías tenerlo en cuenta para la próxima.  
-Eso ha dolido, no seas malo conmigo. – Sonrió Tony, para su alivio. – No es mi mejor día.  
-Oh, cierto. – Apartándose un poco, el rubio miró a la casa. – Lo siento, he oído un poco, no he distinguido nada, pero… Debería irme.  
-No, no, de eso nada. Esto es… el pan de cada día, me temo. – Suspiró. Steve se apartó cuando el moreno echó a andar a los escalones, y lo siguió al ver su intención de alejarse de la casa. – No nos queda mucho a Pepper y a mí como matrimonio.  
-Siento oír eso. ¿Puedo hacer yo algo? – Tony le sonrió de manera sarcástica.  
-Oye, tal vez. ¿Puedes volver atrás en el tiempo y evitar que invente una máquina para viajar en el tiempo?  
-¿Hablas en serio? – A Steve le sorprendió que ese fuera el origen de la aparente mala situación de los Stark. Leyendo su pensamiento, Tony asintió.  
-Ella me instó a fabricarla y salvar a todo el mundo. Yo hice de paso un protocolo de emergencia para salvar el pellejo, y me lo echa en cara. Mujeres, dios sabe en qué piensan, o qué se puede hacer para contentarlas.

Caminando con parsimonia, llegaron a la orilla del lago, a la izquierda del muelle en el que, años antes, la rubia había depositado el primer reactor de Iron Man como tributo en su funeral. La laguna estaba al otro lado de la que bañaba parte del complejo de los vengadores, a las afueras de Nueva York.

Tony cogió una piedra, la calibró con sus manos, y la lanzó al agua. Ambos la vieron rebotar en absoluto silencio.

-Fue idea suya que viajáramos en el tiempo, y ahora dice que no quiere volver a pasar por la situación de ser mi viuda. Lo siento mucho, pero solo hice lo que ella me pidió.  
-Ya, te entiendo. Las mujeres están locas. – Tony le miró de reojo mientras él cogía una piedra plana, para lanzarla también al agua. Rebotó bastantes más veces que la otra, así que le levantó una ceja. – Peggy… Yo siempre creí que le habría gustado tenerme a mí con ella. Y como creía que había llegado mi momento, fui a verla. Pero acabé siendo un incordio.  
-No me lo digas. – Tony lanzó otra piedra al agua. – El suero de Erskine no te agrandó lo que tienes al otro del culo. – Steve rió un poco, negando.  
-Sabes que no es eso. No, resulta que eso de viajar en el tiempo no es nada fácil. Sé que ya lo sabes, pero eso de estar todo el tiempo intentando que no te reconozcan al final… no sienta bien. – Suspiró, lanzando otra piedra al agua. Esta se hundió al primer bote, y Tony lanzó otra por su parte, que acabó en el mismo sitio. – Además, resulta que no la conocía para nada. Todo lo que admiraba de ella me despistaba del hecho de que no era mi ideal, que digamos.  
-Siento oír eso. Pero si sirve de algo, ya me lo esperaba. No es que mi padre la odiara, pero siempre se quejaba de lo cabezona que era. Llega un punto en el que eso no mola, ¡oh, vamos! – Tony bufó al ver que, por segunda vez consecutiva, su piedra apenas rebotaba. – Intento lucirme y ni mi propio terreno ayuda.  
-Eso es porque escoges mal, Tony. Ten. – Mirando por el suelo, cogió dos piedras, intercambiándolas con las que él tenía en la mano. – Además, el ángulo que usas no es el correcto para esto.

Steve se pegó a su espalda, y le sujetó la mano. Tony le miró de reojo mientras él le hacía imitar a su cuerpo en un giro, indicándole cómo lanzar la piedra.

Entre los dos lanzaron una, con el impulso de Steve y desde la mano de Tony, y rebotó casi siete veces.

-La piedra llega a ser arcilla y nos montamos un momento a lo _Ghost_ digno de un Óscar, ¿lo sabes? – Susurró el moreno, mirándole aún de soslayo. El rubio sonrió, aún pegado a su espalda, levantando las cejas.  
-Para eso tendría que pegarme más a ti, pero tu culo sobresale tanto que eso es casi imposible. – La boca del mayor se abrió en una “o” de indignación, exagerando su tono.  
-¡Traición! Mi culo es exquisito. –Sentenció. – Sobresale así porque es respingón.  
-Ah, entonces está tomando aire. Ahora todo tiene sentido.

Tony se apartó de él con una sonrisilla, y ambos se giraron al oír unos pasos rompiendo las hojas secas tras ellos.

Morgan llegó hasta ellos, resuelta y con un peluche en las manos. Steve bajó la cabeza con algo de vergüenza; no sabía si los había visto, ni lo que podía haber pensado de su cercanía. Por su parte, el mayor se agachó. La niña llegó hasta él y se abrazó a su cuello, dejando que su padre la cogiera en brazos.

-Mamá dice que si estás bien.  
-Estoy bien, Morgan. Estoy con un amigo. – La niña miró entonces al rubio, que saludó de manera algo avergonzada. – Este es Steve. ¿Lo recuerdas?  
-Sí, es el Capitán Memo. Tengo un osito de peluche como tú.  
-América, Morgan, con él delante es América. – Murmuró Tony, exagerando culpa. Steve sonrió, pero se tapó algo la boca con la mano para que no fuera muy evidente.  
-En realidad lo era, porque creo que me han quitado el puesto. Así que si no soy América puedo ser Memo con mucho gusto.  
-Cierto, eso me recuerda, ¿sabes que Sam es ahora el Capitán América?  
-Me resulta lógico, dado que yo no pensaba volver.

Tony se quedó callado, para su sorpresa, y Morgan se lo quedó mirando. El rubio se metió las manos a los bolsillos, de nuevo algo incómodo. Esperaba no haberla cagado con alguna palabra.

-Pero lo has hecho. ¿Para quedarte?  
-Eso se supone.  
-Bien.– Asintió Tony. – Eso está muy bien. Entonces no es mucho lo que hemos perdido. Casi nada, en realidad. Maguna, ve a casa. asegúrate de que mamá está bien, y – bajando a la niña al suelo, la peinó un poco. – dile que… – Suspiró, y Steve solo pudo sentir compasión por su amigo. Al parecer, su matrimonio hacía aguas, y no sabía cómo gestionar el tema sin que lo supiera su hija.  
-Dile que si puede salir a jugar conmigo un rato. Por favor. – Morgan volvió a mirarlo fijamente, algo pensativa, y después a Tony, pero asintió, y corrió a la casa. Tony se incorporó entonces, y lo miró de nuevo.  
-¿Vas a secuestrarme?  
-Creía que te vendría bien. Siempre puedes decir que no.

Justo en ese momento, Pepper salió como una exhalación de la casa, y se apoyó en la barandilla para mirar a los dos hombres junto al lago. Parecía, más que una mujer que acabara de discutir con su marido, una mujer sorprendida, y algo roja de molestia. Tal vez pensara que Tony le había soltado una bola a su hija, pues bajó el porche con esta detrás con la boca muy abierta.

-Dios mío, Steve, has… has vuelto. – Masculló, mirando de reojo a Tony. Este solo se encogió de hombros.  
-A mí me ha pillado de sorpresa también, no esperaba que volviera nunca. – Pepper asintió. Steve le dio un abrazo amable a modo de saludo.  
-Me alegra verla, señorita Potts. Perdón, Stark.  
-No, Potts está bien, he mantenido mi apellido de soltera.  
-Es una valiente. – Sonrió Tony de forma burlona. No era una pulla, eso supo reconocerlo, así que asintió, mirando a Morgan.  
-Pero ella…  
-Es una Stark de pura cepa, sí. – Asintió Pepper. – Y eh, ¿qué tal el pasado?  
-Diría que lluvioso, pero no he estado en una montaña así que, bien. Normal.  
-Di que no, ha sido decepcionante. – Reconoció Tony por él. – De hecho, me lo iba a contar ahora. ¿Puedo irme con él?  
-Por dios, claro que puedes, no soy tu madre. Tomaos el tiempo que necesitéis.  
-Gracias, lo traeré pronto.  
-Y con un peluche para mi chica favorita.

Tony se despidió de Morgan con un beso sonoro en la mejilla, y le dio otro igual a su mujer, pero más escueto, antes de seguirle al coche. Levantó una ceja al ver lo lejos que estaban de la casa y lo escondido del vehículo, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Steve arrancó, y recorrieron la carretera en silencio.

-Si es verdad lo que pasa con Pepper… ¿Crees que tiene solución?  
-No lo creo. Llevamos así bastante tiempo. Me fastidia porque, en fin, pensaba que ella sería la indicada. Todo indicaba eso. Pero bueno, no soy el hombre más listo del universo, así que es normal que me equivoque. Lo que más me duele de todo esto es Morgan.  
-Bueno, es pequeña. Si es verdad que no podéis seguir juntos, lo mejor es que ella lo entienda cuanto antes. Si se normaliza bien no debería tener ningún problema cuando se haga mayor. Mírame a mí, por ejemplo. – Tony lo miró con interés. – Mi padre pegaba a mi madre, y acabó abandonándonos cuando yo era pequeño, pero lo entendí, y no salí nada mal.  
-Espera, me estás diciendo que – Tony subió un pie al asiento para acomodarse un poco, y Steve sonrió al verlo. – con suerte, ¿Morgan acabará sometiéndose a un pinchazo para ser una súper mujer? Porque sinceramente, dudo que vaya a hacerle falta, siendo Pepper su madre.  
-No tiene que pincharse. Igual se hace una armadura y sale volando cuando menos te lo esperes.  
-Eso no te lo discuto, ya se ha colado varias veces en mi garaje, y eso que le pongo candado. Chica lista, sí señor.  
-Eso es evidente. Ha salido a su padre. – Tony le sonrió con algo que casi parecía coquetería.  
-Echaba de menos que me adorases tanto, Capi. ¿Y bien? ¿No tienes un cuento que contarme?

Steve asintió entonces, y procedió a relatarle una vez más lo acontecido durante su estancia en el pasado. Supo que no sorprendería al millonario, pues era el ser más listo que conocía por algo y, de hecho, este solo asintió de manera comprensiva casi todo el tiempo.

-No me gusta que me hayas dejado para el final, pero entiendo que soy muy absorbente. Allí, métete allí.  
-¿En serio? ¿Vamos a comer en un Burger King? – Sonrió Steve, metiendo el coche en el autoking.  
-Has debido de comer muy mal en el pasado. – Asintió él, poniéndole ojitos tiernos y morritos dolidos. – Además, es la hora de comer, y el juguetito me viene que ni pintado.  
-Vaya padrazo eres, siempre pensando en tu hija.  
-Pues claro, a ver por quién me tomas.

La pareja pidió comida, quitó la capota al coche que el rubio conducía, y se alejaron un poco para comer en paz.

-Entonces no has visto a Thor, ¿o sí?  
-Nat me ha dicho que está en el espacio. Eso debí perdérmelo.  
-Sí, se fue poco después de mi funeral. La pelirroja me dijo que quería averiguar lo que quería hacer con su vida. Imagino que sigue en ello, porque no ha vuelto desde entonces. – Steve le pasó una patata al moreno, que se comió directamente de su mano. Él se chupó los dedos cuando quedaron libres.  
-Tal vez tarde siglos, los asgardianos viven bastante. Pero espero que se encuentre, la verdad. No lo estaba pasando bien mientras medio mundo era cenizas. Pocos lo superaron.  
-Ya, siento eso. – Steve negó.  
-No lo hagas, ¿vale? Tú solo necesitabas a Pepper para ser feliz, y ella sobrevivió. No necesitas disculparte. Tuviste lo que merecías y más.  
-Si la hubiera merecido antes, ahora no estaría en este lío. – Suspiró, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta. – Pero bueno, menos es nada. No voy a dejar de quererla por esto. Es una mujer increíble. Por mucho que nos divorciemos, nada cambiará eso.  
-Así que es en serio del todo, no era un sarcasmo.  
-Todo lo en serio que se puede. Sé que no eres el jefe ahora, pero, ¿crees que Nat me dejará quedarme en el complejo? Sería como vengador de honor, ya estoy jubilado, pero…  
-No tengo ninguna duda, estamos donde estamos literalmente por ti. – Asintió Steve. – Si hace falta, es que hasta te meto en mi cama.

El moreno sonrió, quitándole la última patata que le quedaba al soldado.

-Hecho entonces. Ve haciéndome hueco.

Steve se relamió, lleno por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No es que una hamburguesa fuera lo mejor que se podía llevar a la boca en el presente, pero el buen sabor venía por su regreso. Se sentía más en casa que en mucho tiempo, incluido aquel que había pasado con el que él creía el amor de su vida.

Le tocaba empezar de nuevo, pero estaba preparado. Porque estaba al fin en casa.


End file.
